


Me, Myself, And Something Like Love

by Nevermore9



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Clones, Dippercest, Lemons, M/M, Oneshot?, is this incest or masturbation?, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore9/pseuds/Nevermore9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissism isn't all bad, as Dipper and Tyrone learn personally after they wind up sharing a kiss...and maybe a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, Myself, And Something Like Love

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a oneshot, but if you want more I could do it. Just let me know. ^_^

Dipper's heart felt as though it was racing around the solar system, an overload of blood being forcefully pumped through every vein in his body, while those tender lips were engulfing his own. As Dipper saw that delicately handsome face, his own face, pull away from him he could almost faint. He hardly could comprehend the sudden and bizarre fact that Tyrone had just kissed him. There was so many things horribly wrong with this situation. Albeit Dipper couldn't exactly put into words what was so shameful about kissing your clone, but it was just one of things that didn't seem to sit too well with his moral compass.  
Staring into those familiar big brown eyes time came to a slow, mere seconds turned into agonizing minutes and it was a while until Dipper actually mustered up something to speak. "Uuh-Wha..." He mentally had to kick himself for that, though he could ask Tyrone to, real smooth there Dipper.  
To Dipper's somewhat delighted surprise, Tyrone remained cool faced, he didn't leave, or laugh, or do anything really, he sat still appearing to savor the moment with a smug look. Dipper thought it was smooth of Tyrone, especially that seductive glimmer in his eyes, but then Dipper corrected himself; Tyrone wasn't suave, he was suave, after all they were the same person. It was actually sort of a confidence booster to the usually awkward and clammy Dipper. Knowing that he was charming and, dare he say it, sexy, sent his ego bubbling to the brim. Granted he was seducing himself, but at this point he didn't really care.  
Tyrone's firm hand snaked up to weave over Dipper's, still maintaining their trance-like eye contact, and Dipper's skin instantly began to boil with excitement. Before another thought could enter his head his vision caught Tyrone's approaching form, and instinctively Dipper's lips braced themselves into a nervous pucker.  
Contact again and Dipper was submerged into a heavenly new world. Unlike just a few minutes before, this time Dipper was whole-heartedly invested in the smooch. Wiggling forward, closing his eyelids to let the passionate sensation rush over him like waves of pink and gushy love.  
Love. It was strange using that word, with any other girl it would be strange enough, but this was himself! And wait, he was a boy! Both of them were. Dipper couldn't say he'd never thought about sharing something sexual with another male, but he'd never acted on his occasional fantasy. After this whole scene had played out he had some serious thinking to do.  
That was the main problem though, Dipper didn't want this to end. It was too, well, good. He was sitting on top of the world and was in no position to give it up. As Tyrone ended the desirous kiss with a slobbery smack Dipper quite literally and metaphorically fell. He hit the wooden boards of the roof balcony they sat on, his tendons going limp from Tyrone's thrilling touch, who now let out a little chuckle.  
Dipper's cheek flushed to a flustered red as looked up to the softly giggling Tyrone, failing to stifle his laughter. Something like humiliation and embarassment washed over Dipper; though it gradually fizzled out after Tyrone extended a courtious hand and pulled Dipper up with a chuckled "Sorry." and a playful punch to the shoulder for good measure.  
Dipper's face was redder than liquorice dipped in ketchup now, and he could see by Tyrone's amused smirk that his clone noticed quite well. The heat of embarassment was well felt, as the two sat uncomfortably next to each other in the aftermath of a more than unconventional kiss.  
With about half of a minute passing Tyrone was the one who decided to break the troublesome air of silence that had befallen the two.  
"Uh, Dipper?"  
Dipper looked to his clone with worry in his drooping eyes, not sure what to expect in terms of words. There was an angst in Tyrone's voice that lead Dipper to believe maybe they hadn't done the right thing. He moved his gaze over Tyrone's anxious body with troubled impatience, showing the clone that he had his full attention.  
Tyrone's mouth opened, a thought clearly forming on his pondering face, but no sound came from those pale lips. Tyrone seemed really distraught now, something was clearly turning around his head but it was almost as if his mouth couldn't form the words to say whatever it was.  
Dipper blinked, waiting eagerly on every breath Tyrone took, and when his eyes flashed open he realized Tyrone had scooted closer. Tyrone poked a flirtatious hand to Dipper's lower arm, proding at his skin lightly, like a pleading invitation. It was apparant that both knew what the other was thinking, and what they secretly wanted, maybe because they were the same person; or because of the predatory hunger gleaming behind Tyrone's brown eyes, and Dipper's sensual biting of his lower lip.  
The sight of Tyrone's thirsty lips once again pouncing to his own was more than enough to send a jolt of electricity to Dipper's pelvis. As their mouths began to feast on one another once more, Tyrone took the leading role and decided to add some spice to the sugar the two were already gorging on. His leftward hand had taken its place softly cupping Dipper's cheek, while his right had clung to Dipper's thigh like a magnet, now exploring its way up and under his orange shirt, fingers rubbing into the warm skin of Dipper's bare spine.  
Meanwhile, in the mouth area, it was Dipper this time that decided to press his tongue forcefully against Tyrone's tensed lips, wanting the security of feeling like he had some control, and broke the barrier into Tyrone's sticky mouth. At that moment it was as if all Dipper's awareness and sensation was centered in his tongue, vividly feeling the humid fervor of Tyrone's saliva coated mouth as he locked faces with the clone. Watching them from outside it would almost look like a battle, with Dipper forcing his head dominantly over Tyrone's, and Tyrone tugging against Dipper's lean body, pulling his creator into him.  
After the taxing kiss had drained their breath away both Dipper and Tyrone broke away for a heavy gasp of air. Both boys were panting intensely, which only served to excite Dipper further. After a steady inhale he dove back in greedily to Tyrone's lips, but was suddenly stopped by a shielding hand blocking his path. Dipper looked to Tyrone with innocently questioning eyes as the clone pulled the both of them to their feet, a mischevious little smirk on his face.  
"What are you-?" Dipper attempted to ask as he was dragged along by a firm hand.  
Tyrone just grinned, leading them through the opened window, from the roof balcony, to Dipper's attic turned bedroom. Inside, even with the moonbeams shining through and crack of downstairs light from the door, it seemed darker than with the beaming moon and twinkling stars. Dipper preferred the night air to the stuffy attic, though he wondered why Tyrone had moved him here, the roof balcony was a secret enough location for their kissing deeds.  
With the sudden bounce of springs Tyrone had situated himself on the edge of the bed. Dipper guessed that they would cuddle together there, but then with a flick of his finger Tyrone had unbuttoned his shorts. Dipper's eyes grew abruptly wide, and with that the preference of night air and starlight had instantly dropped from his mind. He felt a consctriction against his tighty-whities, and he wanted to follow suit of Tyrone, who had already rolled his shorts to dangle very loosely from his waist. Though, Dipper was frozen still with embarassed, he reminded himself that they did have the same anatomy, so no worries; but everything was so new and Tyrone seemed so natural with it. Again he told himself they were the same person, and that Tyrone was good at it because he was, amazing how much of a confidence raiser that was.  
Without a second guess Dipper went slowly to Tyrone. Every fiber of his body wanted to rush to the clone and just have him in instant contact, but he didn't want to seem too hasty. Instead Dipper took the smooth and cautious approach, though he did pick up speed after Tyrone began to grow impatient, with an eagerly flustered expression on his face.  
Finally Dipper reached his clone, who was pratically jumping with anticipation, his fingers itching to graze through Dipper's ruffled head of hair. Dipper didn't run up and burrow in between Tyrone's thighs, like Tyrone had expected him to, he stood before him with a smug grin spreading across his face and unfastened his shorts.  
Tyrone half frowned in slight dissapointment as Dipper let his pants hit the floor. He had envision Dipper to be the one drooling onto him, not the other way around, but then again he did look delicously cute in that form fitting pair of underwear.  
"So you want me to do you?" Tyrone asked, raising a brow as he eyed the developing bump making its presence known in Dipper's undergarment.  
"I thought we could take turns." Dipper replied with a widening smile, his inibitions melting away and leaving him quite assertive, Tyrone kinda liked it.  
"Ok, You're Majesty." Tyrone retorted sarcastically with a shrug of his shoulders. He knelt down from the bed, knees to the floorboards, his head level with Dipper's tummy and only centimeters away. Tyrone rolled up Dipper's shirt, and Dipper preformed the task of taking it off, tossing it aside along with his hat and vest. Tyrone too removed his vest, and wet his lips, hands gripping the band of Dipper's tighty-whities.  
"Just Dipper's fine, but I think I should call you Number-Two."  
Tyrone chuckled to himself, my Dipper was dominant in sexual situations, quite contrary to his stuttering social self. He had never seen this side of Dipper before, or himself for that matter, and was curious as to what they had in store for each other. He did sorta like Number-Two as a little pet name, at least just for now. He wondered what he'd call Dipper when it was his turn and the tables were switched around.  
Tyrone turned his hat around backwards so the visor wouldn't get in the away while he was up close and personal with Dipper's more private regions; and with that he slid the boy's waistband down with a snap. Tyrone didn't have a second glance to get a good look at Dipper's fortunate problem, the yearning anxiousness of himself, and of Dipper's forceful hand, led him straight to it.  
The texture was the first thing he noticed, it was a bit slippery, most likely from all the heat building up to this moment, yet smooth, like the skin of an apple. Next was the taste, more salty than anything, but not unenjoyable. Then it was the sensation, more particulary in himself. The "Little Dipper" left an odd feeling in his mouth, not that it was massively gigantic, but it did tickle his throat a bit.  
With his hands holding tensely to Dipper's hips, Tyrone began to endulge himself in his dirty work. He felt Dipper trembling in his clutches, despite his dominant act, as he artfully manuevered his tongue up the base of Dipper's pride to the head. He left his tongue dangling, feeling in a teasing mood, and gave a few sharp laps to Dipper's slit; causing the boy to pratically shake apart at the attention to his urethra.  
Tyrone's fingers squeezed into Dipper's quivering hips as he took the tip of the member into his moist lips, before working kisses onto Dipper's pubic region and up to his belly button. Tyrone had guessed that Dipper would express his disdain for him leaving "Little Dipper" without any affection; but it seemed he'd dropped the tough-guy play, because by his face he was dying with ecstasy as Tyrone delved his tongue to Dipper's bellybutton.  
Deviously, Tyrone was gaining the upperhand in their passion-play, as he manipulated their positions so that Dipper was now sinking down onto the bed with Tyrone above him, lips sealed over his pale stomach.  
Dipper's tighty-whities were now yanked from his ankles, and the boy lay stark naked on the bed, paralyzed with ragged and breathless pants. Tyrone sank his knees into the bed, towering above Dipper with a playfully wicked smirk. He removed his hat and slammed it down on an exhausted Dipper's head.  
"Whose Number-Two now?" Tyrone chuckled with affectionate revenge. Gazing hungrily to Dipper's weary body, Tyrone could see that somewhere in their play Dipper had ejaculated on himself, the sperm coating his belly in gooey globs. Tyrone supposed this would be more fun for him than Dipper now, and directed the boy's legs around his waist. He lifted Dipper's rear up so his tushy was situated nicely before Tyrone's longing member.  
Dipper eyelids were half closed, weary from Tyrone's mouth-work, and he didn't seem too interested in what was transpiring with himself. Abruptly though, Dipper's attention very dramatically shifted as his eyes shot open in a wince of penetrating pain. The girth of Tyrone's manhood, well boyhood, had just entered, more forcibly than anticipated, into Dipper's closed anus, which wasn't exactly used to objects going in rather than out. The pain was like something untold, never expierienced before, it wasn't particularly stabbing and didn't even hurt a vast amount; but it was more of a bizarre twinge of uncomfort that jolted through all of his senses like a lightning bolt.  
Tyrone withdrew, seeing the clear grimace plastered to Dipper's contorted face. Leaving the warmth of inner flesh, Tyrone layed down to Dipper's side, his arm wrapping snuggly around his creator's chest. Dipper had meanwhile relaxed himself as Tyrone now exhaled strongly, he removed Tyrone's hat and placed it impishly over the clone's entirely enervated face. Dipper could sense Tyrone's pulsing organ tense up and ejaculate into his side, he didn't mind the hot sappy goo oozing down his leg, he was far too drained of all energy to mind.  
Dipper sighed in a much needed relief of stress that built as the two carried out, whatever they had with eachother; and a simultaneous huff of air was the last thing either of them heard before drifting off into sleep, snuggled in the other's embrace.


End file.
